It is known in the art that belts and belt buckles are often used to compliment the fashion aspect of a particular clothing outfit. Belts and belt buckles have specific shapes, designs or colors which lead to improved aesthetic value with a particular combination of clothing. Because of this, multiple belt and belt buckles, of different shapes of buckles, widths and colors of belts, color of buckles, and of different materials are required in order to coordinate the belt and buckle with a variety of outfits a consumer may wear.
Such variety in belts and belt buckles is both expensive and requires significant space for storage and organization. The prior art utilizes faceplates and magnets to create a buckle in which part of the face of the buckle can be changed, using a magnetic insert. However, the belt buckle remains the same shape and is attached to the same belt. Thus the prior art system is not really a system of interchangeable belts and belt buckles. These systems are thus not optimized for aesthetic form and function.